Metru Magna
Metru Magna (Great City, combining the Matoran and Agori languages) is the capital city of Spherus Magna. Originally designed and built by Metru Magna Military Engineering, Metru Magna is a modern metropolis located in the Bara Magna region, which houses a large population and serves as the headquarters of the planetary government. History After the mass migration of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna, Turaga Tahu joined with several influential figures of both societies to create a new system of planetary government: the Spherus Magna Council. At the same time, Toa Koved became a Turaga, deciding later to form a company specialized in the development of technology. Joining with the best scientific minds of his time, Koved and his company gained an excellent reputation in a short time. Needing to establish a newly unified city as the seat of government, the Spherus Magna Council tried to find an ideal place for the construction of a "New Atero", but failed. Koved then approached the Council with the project for the creation of Metru Magna, which was accepted. For construction, several elements of the Matoran Universe were cannibalized, particularly the cities of Metru Nui and Artakha. During construction, the project was attacked several times by forces of the Skrall, for which a protective dome was included in the design of the city. Metru Magna was completed in about a decade. During the events of The Invasion, the Chorak race conquered the city and forced the survivors to escape to a refuge. The conflict ended when the headquarters of the Council of Spherus Magna, where the Chorak King was residing, suffered an explosion. The Chorak King, Cerverus, made an alliance with the survivors to escape and then, grateful, made peace with them. The survivors took care of repairing the damage resulting from the explosion and removed the protective dome from the city to use it as raw material. In the next era of prosperity, Metru Magna expanded much more, resulting in a mega-city with a diverse range of architecture. During the Old Grievances events, Metru Magna was struck by the Red Star and devastated by the forces of the Alpha Being Mersny. After the attack, the city was repaired again. Landscape From the time of its inauguration until The Invasion, Metru Magna was a city the size of Metru Nui, contained in a massive dome sealed from the outside world and protected by a deflector shield. After the Invasion, the dome was demolished and used as raw material to repair parts of the city. Without the protective dome, Metru Magna began a long era of expansion. Currently, Metru Magna is by far the largest city of Spherus Magna, being essentially a small country rather than a mere city. To compensate for the lack of the dome, the deflector shield was upgraded and expanded to cover the entire area of the city although, as it consumes a lot of energy, it is only activated in case of attack. The buildings in Metru Magna range from small homes to large skyscrapers, and a large statue of Mata Nui is located in the central district. The landscape of Metru Magna is similar to that of Metru Nui and Artakha, whose remains were used in its construction. All residents of the city live in apartments, which can be individual or communal. Metru Magna maintains a number of civil services such as parks, shopping centers, recreation areas, and taverns, which can be found in the general sectors of the city. Central District The central district of Metru Magna where all government buildings, embassies, and senatorial residences are located. Headquarters of the Spherus Magna Council As the cradle of planetary government, Metru Magna has an office building for the Spherus Magna Council. For security reasons, the general population cannot enter this building. During the Chorak Invasion, this was used as a residence by Cerverus, the Chorak King. Inspired by the Artakha Fortress, this building has a control room where various aspects of the city can be manipulated, such as climate and technology. It also included a self-destruct protocol, powerful enough to destroy much of the central district. This system was triggered once during the Invasion and as a consequence, the Headquarters had to be rebuilt. The building also includes an underground area known as the Great Depot, where artifacts and objects of importance are stored. Among other things, the Alpha Spear was stored there. It is only accessible to those who have the proper credentials. Central Plaza A public square with large gardens, maintained by Agori and Bo-Matoran. It is often used for events and announcements by the Spherus Magna Council. It is decorated with statues of important characters of history, like Mata Nui, Raanu, Gryk, and Lhikan. Since the events of Old Grievances, a statue of Vavakx was included in the square. 010 Avohkii A residential tower that is home to some of the richest and most famous individuals of Spherus Magna. One of the tallest buildings in Metru Magna, the 010 Avohkii is a mountainous structure that possesses more technology than entire sectors of the city. The building has a security staff the size of a small army. Getting an apartment in 010 Avohkii is extremely difficult. Since members of the Spherus Magna Council live there, everyone who wants an apartment must be approved by the Council's Security Division. Celebrities, businessmen, and Senators made their homes in the 010 Avohkii. Among its most prominent inhabitants were the Toa Mata/Nuva, Vavakx, Ackar, Gryk, Deriahk, and Helryx. Embassy of the New Takiw Nui A place where you can get the equivalent of a visa to travel to the New Takiw Nui, a popular tourist destination. Chronicler's Bureau Building The Chronicler's Bureau is a massive, magnificent edifice located on the western edge of the city. It is here that Chroniclers from all over Spherus Magna gather to exchange stories once a year. It also serves as home to Metru Magna's own Chronicler, First Chronicler Kopeke. Filled with vast, cavernous corridors crafted by Po-Matoran artisans, the Bureau is a showcase of the great sculptors and craftsmen of the planet. Headquarters of the Metru Magna Military Engineering Metru Magna Military Engineering is based in the city, where hundreds of artifacts and products are designed. The Engineering also takes care of the maintenance of the services and systems within Metru Magna. Bunkers Senators of the Spherus Magna Council have private underground bunkers, dispersed in various areas of the city, where they can hide in case of attack. Each bunker is equipped with its own ventilation system and emergency supplies. Vavakx's bunker was hidden southeast of the city. Culture Being the capital of Spherus Magna, Metru Magna is multicultural, so rationalism and diplomacy are cultivated so that different resident species do not resort to violence. The citizens of Metru Magna live relatively free of problems and doubts. Metru Magna has its own language, which is based on the Agori language and some expressions in Matoran. However many closed communities, like the Skakdi, still speak their native language. Within Metru Magna, community service is mandatory for all citizens. Law and Security The military power of Metru Magna is small; however, its status as the capital of the Council of Spherus Magna gives it significant political protection, since to initiate hostilities against Metru Magna runs the risk of dragging half of Spherus Magna to war. In addition, Metru Magna does not usually have the need for a permanent army since the few police forces it possesses are highly professional. These receive the best training and are usually composed of Toa or Glatorian, although it is not uncommon to include other species like Skakdi. The city has its own judicial system that focuses on knowing the truth and applying the law. The interrogations are made by professionals called "The Roden Division", who all use Kanohi Rode and make it possible that there are almost no lies in Metru Magna. Suspects are usually interrogated until they are shown to be lying, after which they are arrested. Inhabitants Matoran and Agori The Matoran and Agori are the main inhabitants of Metru Magna. Toa and Glatorian The Toa and Glatorian are the main protectors of Metru Magna. They are often part of the police force. Bone Hunters Some Bone Hunters joined the unified city and live in Metru Magna, where they often serve as police forces. Skakdi Under the Skakdi Alliance, Skakdi have joined the unified city and live in Metru Magna, where they sometimes serve as police forces. Rahi The only Rahi allowed in Metru Magna are pets and those that serve practical functions. Chorak (formerly) The Chorak took the city of Metru Magna as their own during their Invasion. *Chorak King Cerverus